Виктор Солкин
Солкин Виктор Викторович (род. 1977) — российский историк (египтология) и музеолог, создатель и руководитель Ассоциации по изучению Древнего Египта («МААТ»). Биография Выпускник РУДН c дипломом магистра истории (специализация «История Древнего мира»). До создания Ассоциации работал сотрудником (сектор музеологии, сектор иностранных связей) Центра египтологических исследований РАН (1994—2000 годы), а также ассистентом заведующего сектором Древнего Востока ГМИИ им. А. С. Пушкина (1991—1996 годы). От дальнейшей карьеры в рамках российской академической науки Солкин отказался на этапе подготовки к защите диссертации на соискание учёной степени кандидата наук. Действительный член Международной Ассоциации египтологов (IAE), участник двух Международных египтологических конгрессов; в 2004 году на IX Конгрессе в Гренобле представил доклад, посвященный комплексной реставрации петербургских сфинксов.Solkin V.V. The Sphinxes of Amenhotep III in St. Petersburg: unique Monuments and their Restoration. // IX Congres International des Egyptologues (Abstracts of Papers). — Grenoble, 2004, p. 110. Как сотрудник ЦЕИ РАН в рамках своей компетенции участвовал в работе археологической экспедиции в Телль Баста в 1998 году, проводившейся ЦЕИ РАН совместно с Загазигским университетом. Популяризатор египтологии в научно-познавательных («GEO», «Вокруг Света», «Восточная коллекция», «Журнал Фёдора Конюхова») и эзотерических («Новый Акрополь») журналах. Автор более 70 научно-популярных публикаций, связанных с историей и культурой Древнего Египта, редактор и один из авторов энциклопедии «Древний Египет», изданной в 2005 году с предисловием доктора Захи Хавасса. Ассоциация по изучению Древнего Египта «МААТ» Ассоциация «МААТ» основана В.Солкиным (историк, президент Ассоциации) и В. Ларченко (IT-специалист, сотрудник МТУ-Интел, вице-президент Ассоциации) в 2000 году и является общественным объединением, занимающимся изучением истории Древнего Египта. С участием Ассоциации реализовано несколько выставочных и издательских проектов, декларируется «научная и популяризаторская деятельность в египтологии и смежных областях знания».Сайт ассоциации МААТ Члены Ассоциации принимают участие в археологических проектах в Египте (Луксор) и Судане (Джебель-Баркал). Членство в Ассоциации добровольное с цензом по уровню образования на основе уплаты членских взносов. Членство в Ассоциации необходимо для посещения курса лекций «по истории, археологии, религии, языку и источниковедению Древнего Египта», читаемых лекторским составом Ассоциации. Сайт Ассоциации утверждает, что лекционный цикл сопровождается, в том числе, «специализированными занятиями в ГМИИ им. А. С. Пушкина и Учебно-художественном музее им. И. В. Цветаева при РГГУ». Основные опубликованные работы * * * * * * * :: Примечание: Московское издательство «Алетейа» и Санкт-Петербургское «Алетейя» — разные издательства. ;Работы на английском языке: * Solkin V. The Sculptural Representation of the Prince Khaemwaset in Moscow // Proceedings of the Eighth International Congress of Egyptologists. Cairo, 2003, vol. III, pp. 401—405. * Solkin V. The Amenhotep III Sphinxes of St. Petersburg, Russia // KMT. The Modern Journal of Ancient Egypt. Vol. 14 (winter 2003—2004). Pp. 34-41. * Solkin V. The Sphinxes of Amenhotep III in St. Petersburg: unique Monuments and their Restoration. // IX Congres International des Egyptologues. Grenoble, 2004. * Solkin V. (ed.) Sphinxes of St. Petersburg. Sun of Egypt on the banks of the Neva. Spb, 2005. * Solkin V. Sphinxes of St. Petersburg: History of purchase and general analysis of the monuments // * Solkin V. (ed.) Sphinxes of St. Petersburg. Sun of Egypt on the banks of the Neva. Spb, 2005. Pp. 198—210. * Solkin V., Larchenko V. Amenhotep III: the Personality, Epoch and «the Style» of Civilisation. // * Solkin V. (ed.) Sphinxes of St. Petersburg. Sun of Egypt on the banks of the Neva. Spb, 2005, Pp. 224—245. * Egyptian St. Petersburg: Egyptomania on the Banks of the Neva (совм. с В. Ларченко). // «КМТ». A Modern Journal of Ancient Egypt Vol. 16, no. 2. Summer 2005. Pp. 78-87. * Solkin V. Attraction of Egypt. On the occasion of the 150th Birthday Anniversary of Vladimir Golenischev. // Ancient Egypt. Studies on the occasion of the 150th Birthday Anniversary of V. S. Golenischev. Annual of the Association of Ancient Egypt Studies «MAAT», vol. II. — Moscow, 2006, pp. 1-10. * Solkin V., Larchenko V.N. Otto Friedriech von Richter and Egyptian collection of the Kramskoy Regional Museum of Fine Arts (Voronezh). (co-author with V.N. Larchenko // Ancient Egypt. Studies on the occasion of the 150th Birthday Anniversary of V. S. Golenischev. Annual of the Association of Ancient Egypt Studies «MAAT», vol. II. — Moscow, 2006, pp. 125—135. * Solkin V. Vladimir S. Golenischev. Attraction of Egypt. «КМТ». A Modern Journal of Ancient Egypt. Vol. 17, no. 4. Winter 2006—2007. Документальное кино * «Древний Египет — Земля Возлюбленная» (кинокомпания «Альтаир-ТВ», 2000 г.) — глава съемочной группы в АРЕ, соавтор сценария, консультант; * «Древний Египет — Земля Возрожденная» (кинокомпания «Альтаир-ТВ» при поддержке Министерства туризма АРЕ, 2001 г.) — глава съемочной группы в АРЕ, консультант; * «Мания Египта» (кинокомпания «Интерклассик» при поддержке Министерства информации АРЕ, 2004) — консультант, автор отдельных сюжетов, вошедших в фильм. Примечания Ссылки * * Виктор Солкин (Пресс-портреты Яндекса)